


Pureblood Drama

by CassNeeBlack



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassNeeBlack/pseuds/CassNeeBlack
Summary: When a past that shouldn't be comes and turns Harry's world upside down, how should he react?“I guess I’ll see you around, Mr...?”He sighed, shoulders slumping. There was no point for him to delay this any longer. “Err, Potter," he said, the name tasting foreign on his tongue, "Castor Potter-Black.”Or,What If... Harry found out he had a stepbrother?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s)
Series: What If... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120904





	Pureblood Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic no one lol

After years – _decades_ – he would, at last, enter Wizarding London. Excitement and apprehension battled within him at the thought. But he chose to put all he was feeling aside and ignore the turmoil raging inside him for the moment. He had a more important matter to focus on.  


He breathed in a long strengthening breath, then took a pinch of Floo powder between his fingers and threw it into the fireplace. The fire exploded into a roar of green flames, and he let out a breathy laugh, feeling delighted. For some reason unknown to him, he had a nudging worry that it would have not work for him. As if some strange force had no intention of letting him return to his native place. 

He stepped into the fire and smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he would survive this. Things didn’t have to end up in flames, after all.  


* * *

Castor was overwhelmed by the noise that all but blasted around him. He had forgotten how places like this were rarely quiet. Bodies were moving around him, rushing to all directions. For a moment he entertained the idea of turning onto his heels and slipping out and away, before anyone of notice could acknowledge his presence. Maybe he could forget about it all and return to his lovely, quiet life. The past be damned.  


Alas, someone stepped out of the very fireplace he had just used and bumped into him. He spun on his heels and grabbed the poor witch, steading her before she could hit the floor. “My apologies,” he said as he steadied the woman by her shoulders, “I must have spaced out, I did not mean to block the way,” he said, a faintest shade of mortification coloring his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.  


The witch shook her head and smiled at him, “no damage done, really. But I suggest you space out a little to the left, if you really must,” she laughed.  


Castor smiled at her and shook his head, “I think I will find a more quiet corner to do that, actually. Some place where I may not accidentally be run over,” he chuckled.  


“Say,” the witch stepped away from the fireplace, but still kept close to him, brows knitting together as she studied him, “do I know you?”  


Castor blinked, then took a moment to study her as well, “no, I–,” his breath hitched, as he caught sight of a particular (and now rather famous) mop of raven hair, paired with the greenest eyes Castor had ever seen.   


“Auntie ‘Mione? You coming?”  


Castor bit back a shocked laugh, as he watched as the child bounce their way. The boy looked like the miniature version of the man, who had made his way on the Daily Prophet’s front-page countless times.  


“Yes, sorry,” the witch ( _Hermione_ Granger, his mind supplied with recognition) said, smiling softly at the child, “I guess I’ll see you around, Mr...?” she faced Castor once more and tipped her head to the side, lips thinning and mind swirling.  


Castor sighed, shoulders slumping. There was no point for him to delay this any longer. He was bound to meet him any moment now, anyway. So, he smiled his most charming smile and nodded his head in greetings, “err, Potter," he said, the name tasting foreign on his tongue, "Castor Potter-Black.” If his voice dropped into a whisper, Castor could not blame himself. Quite the opposite. He knew perfectly well what such statement would mean, and he was not ready for all the problems he was bound to face once this went public.  


The expression on her face would have been amusing, were it not for Castor's unease that came with it.  


“You’re a Potter?" the boy squeaked, jolting Hermione out of her stupor.  


“We came to visit Harry,” she said, gathering herself and straightening her back, “Would you like to come with us?” she asked, a small line made its way between her brows as she frowns, “I take you have a lot of explaining you came to do.”  


She was clearly trying for sweet and polite, yet Castor had to fight back a shiver at the command hidden behind her tone. He nodded his head and shifted on his feet, wishing the earth could swallow him at that very moment. This was absolutely not the way he had imagined – or wished – for things to go. But what was done was done. And Castor could only go along with it. He had been taught to face the world with his head held high like the Pureblood he (supposedly) was.  


They walked in silence. Well, the adults of their group did. Castor could feel the child’s gawking burning a hole at the back of his head.  


“Hey, Mister?” the little boy peered up at him, tugging at his sleeve, “are you my uncle?”  


Castor stared at the tiny child for a moment, taking in all his features. His thoughts jumped back to one of the picture hidden deep inside his travelling bag and then to his own reflection on the mirror that morning.  
He hummed and met the boy’s eyes, smiling softly, “I am not sure. But, I think I might be.”  


The child moved to horde around him ready to bombard him with questions when Hermione called for his attention, “before we get to that, why don’t we all say hi to Harry?” she said, as she knocked at the door Castor just realized they were standing in front of. 

The boy trotted into the room, following Hermione like an overexcited puppy, and Castor watched them for a moment and blinked. _An uncle. Huh._

  



End file.
